Shigeki Morimoto
]] Shigeki Morimoto (Japanese: 森本茂樹 Morimoto Shigeki) is a game designer and programmer (among other various roles such as Pokémon adviser and Pokémon designer), currently working at Game Freak. He has been involved in nearly every main series Pokémon game since Pokémon Red and Green Versions. He is most notable for the creation of the Pokémon , his favorite Pokémon. He was the game director for and . He also appears as an NPC as Morimoto (Japanese: モリモト) in , , and . In every game he has appeared in, he has the appearance of a . Game credits *' ' (1993) - Map Design * (1996) - Programmer, Monster Design * Pokémon Blue (1996) - Programmer, Monster Design * (1997) - Map Design & Balance Check * Game Boy Camera (1998) - Special Thanks * Pokémon Stadium (Japanese) (1998) - Original Characters * (1998) - Programmer * Pokémon Stadium (1999) - Original Characters * (1999) - Programmer, Monster Design, Game Design * (2000) - Programmer, Monster Design, Game Design * Pokémon Stadium 2 (2000) - Advisement & Original Character Design * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) - Original Game Staff (Programming: Pokémon) * (2002) - Battle Director, Pokémon Designer, Game Designer, Parametric Designer * Pokémon Colosseum (2003) - Pokémon Advisor * (2004) - Battle Director, Parametric Designer, Pokémon Designer * (2004) - Director, Game Designer, Parametric Designer, Pokémon Designer * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (2005) - Pokémon Advisor * (2006) - Battle Director, Parametric Designer * Pokémon Battle Revolution (2006) - Pokémon Advisor * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * (2008) - Game Design, Parametric Design * (2009) - Director, Parametric Design, Pokémon Design * (2010) - Battle System Design (Lead), Pokémon & Trainer Parameter Design, Battle Subway Parameter Design * (2012) - Pokémon Black Version and White Version Game Design * (2013) - Game Battle System Design (Lead) * (2016) - Battle Planning (Lead) * (2017) - System Planning Section Director, Battle Planning In-game cameo appearance In , Morimoto appears in Castelia City in the Game Freak building. He will battle the once per day, although in Black and White, the player must have entered the Hall of Fame before this is possible. He uses the sprite. In , Morimoto returns as a the player can battle in the Game Freak office in Heahea City. Like in Black and White, the must have become before they can battle him, he can be battled once per day, and he shares his appearance with male Veterans. Morimoto will heal the player's Pokémon after defeating him, and after defeating him for the first time, he will give the player an Oval Charm. In , Morimoto plays the same role, except he teams with the game's director, Kazumasa Iwao, for a Multi Battle. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Morimoto appears as a on the third floor of Celadon Condominiums after the player has entered the Indigo League Hall of Fame. In these games, he uses the same team he used in Sun and Moon. After defeating him, he will give the player ten PP Maxes. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Veteran M.png |prize= 6160 |class=GAME FREAK |name=Morimoto |game=BW |location=Castelia City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Pre-Hall of Fame |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Veteran M.png |prize= |class=GAME FREAK |name=Morimoto |game=B2W2 |location=Castelia City |pokemon=3}} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Gluttony |held=Oran Berry |move1=Vine Whip|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Lick|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fury Swipes|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Gluttony |held=Oran Berry |move1=Incinerate|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Lick|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fury Swipes|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Gluttony |held=Oran Berry |move1=Water Gun|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Lick|move2type=Ghost|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fury Swipes|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Physical}} Post-Hall of Fame |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Veteran M.png |prize= |class=GAME FREAK |name=Morimoto |game=B2W2 |location=Castelia City |pokemon=6}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |ability=Unburden |move1=Fake Out|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Sucker Punch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Grass Knot|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |ability=Gluttony |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Surf|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Crunch|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Payback|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Acrobatics|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Fire |ability=Gluttony |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Flamethrower|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=Payback|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Acrobatics|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} }} | |gender=male |type1=Grass |ability=Gluttony |held=Petaya Berry |move1=Energy Ball|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Special |move2=Acrobatics|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Payback|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Crunch|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Psychic |type2=Flying |ability=Unaware |move1=Air Slash|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Psyshock|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Special |move4=Endeavor|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Electric |ability=Motor Drive |move1=Pursuit|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Giga Impact|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Flame Charge|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Physical |move4=Wild Charge|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Physical}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSVeteran M SM.png |size=150px |prize= 5,952 |class=GAME FREAK |name=Morimoto |game=SM |location=Heahea City |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | |headcolor= |bordercolor= |color1= |headcolor1= |bordercolor1= |color2= |headcolor2= |bordercolor2= |class=GAME FREAK |name=Morimoto |sprite=VSVeteran M SM.png |size=150px |class2=GAME FREAK |name2= |sprite2=VSIwao.png |size2=150px |game=USUM |location=Heahea City |prize= 6,808 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3}} | | | }} | | | Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSCoach Trainer M PE.png |size=x90px |prize= 5,400 |class=Coach Trainer |name=Morimoto |game=PE |location=Celadon Condominiums |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes Pokémon Black and White * Before entering the Hall of Fame :"A tip for getting strong in Pokémon battles… Let me guess. I guess the most important thing is… having a lot of battles! If you become very strong, come back and have a Pokémon battle with me!" * Before battle :"Oh! You've become strong! I can tell. Do you want to have a battle with me?" ::No: "No? I've been raising Pokémon, thinking about their Abilities and just the right combination of held items. What a pity…" ::Yes: "Well, let's begin!" * Upon being defeated :"After all, I am the strongest and greatest. Just kidding!" * After being defeated :"You think about battles very thoroughly. I lost, but I learned a lot from you. Besides, it was fun! Come back again tomorrow." Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 * Before battle (before entering the Hall of Fame) :"A tip for getting strong in Pokémon battles... Let me guess. I guess the most important thing is… having a lot of battles! Do you want to battle?" ::No: "OK. I hope we can battle next time." ::Yes: "Well, let's begin!" * Before battle (after entering the Hall of Fame) :"Oh! You've become strong! I can tell. Do you want to have a battle with me?" ::No: "No? I've been raising Pokémon, thinking about their Abilities and just the right combination of held items. What a pity…" ::Yes: "Well, let's begin!" * Upon being defeated :"After all, I am the strongest and greatest. Just kidding!" * After being defeated :"You think about battles very thoroughly. I lost, but I learned a lot from you. Besides, it was fun! Come back again tomorrow." Pokémon Sun and Moon * Before entering the Hall of Fame :"Are you out and about on your island challenge? When you've completed it, come on back. Don't forget about me here, OK?" * Before battle :"I'd say I'm pretty up to speed on Pokémon battling. What do you think? Want to battle me? I'm really good, you know?" ::Let's not: "Oh yeah? Well, that's a real shame. I'm really good, after all." ::Let's battle: "Whoops! I forgot to save before the battle… but I'm going to win anyway, so it's fine." * Upon being defeated :"I'll eventually be the strongest, and it'll be awesome… Nah." * After being defeated :"You're really good, too. After all, you managed to beat me. You can brag about it, if you want. Here, I'll even heal up your Pokémon since you dared to take me on in battle." : :"I'll let you fight me again sometime, if you want. Just once a day, though, OK? So come back tomorrow. Though I'll probably have forgotten you already." * If talked to again on the same day he was defeated :"I'm not gonna fight you again today. You've got to come back tomorrow." * If the player has a with a Game Boy origin marking in their party :"You know Mankey, right? I'm actually the one who came up with it! The boss told me to make a Pokémon with a bit of this and a bit of that, and that's what I drew! I'm pretty fond of it myself!" * If the player has a with a Game Boy origin marking in their party :"We had a poll in the company once a long time ago to see which Pokémon was most popular... and back then the winner was Exeggutor!" * If the player has a with a Game Boy origin marking in their party :"Tauros used to be real strong, huh? I was the one who thought up that one. But was a bit too strong, eh?" * If the player has a with a Game Boy origin marking in their party :"You know Diglett, right? It's actually basically just a character that I had made up when I was a little kid. I even drew up a flip-book featuring it then!" * If the player has a with a Game Boy origin marking in their party :"You know Mew, right? I made it. Everything about it. The pixel art, its cry, its Pokédex entry, everything. I just barely finished in time, too! It was right at the very end of the game's development!" * If the player has another Pokémon with a Game Boy origin marking in their party :"That of yours... I don't know why, but it sure takes me back!"' :"In , you could talk to the Pokémon following you to find out how it was doing. I was the one who came up with that idea!"'' :"I heard something from Masuda one time... Apparently the sound that plays when you save is different in each version... I gotta tell you...I can't tell any difference at all!" :"Just between you and me, but... When we were working on these new titles once, I got told to come up with version differences... Boy, I was gobsmacked! But in the end, I'm glad I helped make them." Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon * Before battle :"I’d say I’m pretty up to speed on Pokémon battling. And the director... Well, he’s not as good as me, but he’s not bad. So what do you think? Want to take us both on in a Pokémon battle?" ::Let's not: "But you don’t have two Pokémon that can fight!" ::Let's battle: "Good. Then let’s do this!" :"Hey, Iwao!" * Upon being defeated :"I'll eventually be the strongest, and it'll be awesome… Nah." * After being defeated :"You’re really good, too. I really thought we might whip you, but... Well, you sure got us in the end!" : :"I'll let you fight me again sometime, if you want. Just once a day, though, OK? So come back tomorrow. Though I'll probably have forgotten you already." * After defeating the player :"Oh yeah? Well, that’s a real shame. I’m really good, after all." * If talked to again on the same day he was defeated :"We’re not gonna fight you again today. You’ve got to come back tomorrow." * If the player has a with a Game Boy origin marking in their party :"You know Shuckle, right? I was the one who thought it up. Bet you were surprised to find out that giving a Shuckle a to hold in would turn it into a Berry Juice after battling!" * If the player has a with a Game Boy origin marking in their party :"You know Piloswine? I designed that Pokémon. I felt like I had to get all 12 animals in the Chinese zodiac together, you know?" * If the player has another Pokémon with a Game Boy origin marking in their party :"Boy, when we were told halfway through development to make Kanto, too... I thought I might just expire on the spot! But I’m glad we made it that way." :"When we were having trouble fitting all the data in for , and we were really in a pinch, this amazing guy came along and made a program for us that solved all our problems. He went on to become the amazing president of a real big company soon after that, too." Sprites Trivia * In the Spanish version of Pokémon Sun and Moon, his cameo character is called Tirso, despite being called Morimoto in previous games. Videos ''#Pokemon20: Shigeki Morimoto'' Morimoto, Shigeki Morimoto, Shigeki Morimoto, Shigeki Morimoto, Shigeki Morimoto, Shigeki Morimoto, Shigeki Morimoto, Shigeki Morimoto, Shigeki de:Shigeki Morimoto es:Shigeki Morimoto fr:Shigeki Morimoto it:Shigeki Morimoto ja:森本茂樹 zh:森本茂树